Protective pads are traditionally used to limit an impact force experienced by a person or an object. Some examples of protective padding rely on foam-like materials that are placed between a protected surface and a point of impact. Traditional foam may have limitations with respect to repeated cleaning, such as high-temperature washing, bulkiness, and manufacturing limitations.